criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crimson Eye Rises...
The Crimson Eye Rises... is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-first case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and twenty-first overall. It is featured as the first case set in The Blood Kingdom. Plot A month after Daniel Hartmann's takeover of the city under the Crimson Eye, the player and Dustin Flanagan remembered the events of the last month as Daniel had turned the city into a controlled city under his rule. Soon after, the Chief asked Spencer and the player to do a daily patrol. However when they walked down a road, they found the body of their former inventor Emilio Fernandez sliced in half during his parole hours granted by the Mayor for what he did previously. Spencer then broke down as he saw the body and hugged the player for comfort before he swore to catch his killer. They then informed a distraught Judge Damien South of the murder before investigating the victim's penthouse. There, they found reason to suspect inventor Wyatt Hunt and recently released prisoner Charity Steele. Alexandre then autopsied the body, solemnly insisting they'd find whoever did this to Emilio. They then heard from Valerie that Damien had rushed to the courthouse, where Daniel Hartmann was, with a gun. After the detectives hurried to stop Damien from killing the Mayor, they soon found Damien tearfully confronting the Mayor about his husband's death. The Mayor then told Damien that he was very sorry that Emilio had died, but he didn't kill, nor had someone kill him. Daniel then informed Judge South that in his mental state and grief, the Mayor had decided that Damien needed to be dismissed from his judge duty. Realized that Damien was now sacked, Spencer took Damien back to the airship to the hands of Valerie and April. Soon after, they found out that Emilio's killer left his lower half in the courthouse's scales of justice before they found clues to suspect gunsmith Kirk Ironside and the victim's apprentice Payton Fox. Soon after, they discovered that Wyatt argued with Emilio over an invention they were working on and Charity still showed dislike for Emilio despite changing her ways due to her defaced poster. Soon after, Valerie came panicking, saying that Damien ran away to join his beloved. After they stopped the shattered former judge from killing himself by jumping off their penthouse's balcony, April reminded Damien that Emilio would want him to live and have a happy life in the name of justice. Soon after, they found out that Emilio was looking into Payton's past, where her parents died in an explosion at an engineering factory and that Kirk's fingerprints was identified on an execution order of the victim written by the Eye. After all the events, they found Emilio's wedding ring and the murder weapon, a handsaw, before incriminating Charity as Emilio's killer. They then confronted the reformed Luddite about the murder and Charity denied the accusations, before the Luddite cracked under the pressure laid on by an angry Spencer. She then told them that she killed Emilio as he was a loose end and a liability to the Crimson Eye. When Spencer confronted Charity about being allied with the Crimson Eye, Charity denied the accusations of being allied with the criminal organization. She then told them that she had never forgotten, nor forgave Emilio, for stopping her and the Sistine siblings from winning the war between the Luddites and the inventors back in Smoky Heights. She then confessed that she visited Emilio in prison, faked befriending him and stalking him and Damien during Emilio's parole hours, seeking revenge. However when one of the Eye's agents asked her to murder Emilio, she decided to do so without hesitation to start a new beginning for the Luddites. Charity then told them that the Eye would let her off the hook before Spencer then sent her to trial. In the courthouse, Daniel denied the mission for Charity to eliminate Emilio, prompting the Luddite to be sentenced by Judge Fairbanks to life in prison for her crimes since she had not learned from her past arrest. After Charity's arrest, Damien then tearfully thanked the player and Spencer for helping him find peace in Emilio's killer being arrested. He then asked them to help empty out his office at the courthouse as he was no longer in the court's employment. As they were moving Damien's possessions, the former judge dropped a vinyl record of his and Emilio's favourite song and it broke into pieces, which caused Daniel to tear up. Spencer and the player then swiftly collected all the pieces for Damien and restored the record, much to Damien's relief. He then told them that he would be preparing the funeral arrangements and that he had asked Chief Flanagan for help with the arrangements. He then thanked the player for their help throughout Stonemoor as they fought through justice from the very start. Meanwhile, April and the player were called by Mayor Hartmann, who told them that he had lost his journal on the road and that he requested their help as he trusted them. The detectives then swiftly hurried to the road where Emilio was killed and found Daniel's journal. They then recovered Damien's notes and sent it to Valerie to see if she could find anything on the Eye. Valerie then revealed that the Eye was created from a series of cults that had temples in the district of Fairview Hills, hence why the Crimson Eye was able to successfully take over the district back before the previous mayor was assassinated. They then returned the journal to Daniel, lying to him that they were restoring his journal after it got soaked in the puddles. The mayor then thanked the detectives and told them that he would enlist their help soon. After all the events, Damien asked for help in finding a red rose for him to put on Emilio's grave. Later, at Emilio’s funeral, the team gathered to bid farewell to their fallen friend. Each team member placed a daisy atop the coffin with tears streaming down their face, before Damien placed his red rose and took to the stand. He thanked everyone for being there, grateful to see how many people Emilio had touched over the years. He then spoke about the first time they met, how Emilio would grab life by the reigns and run with it, how he lived each moment to the full. Damien insisted he’d always wanted to be like that, and that he dreamt of moving to the beach with his beloved where they would spend everyday in each other’s arms. A tearful Damien then realized that would never happen and started to break down, prompting the team to rush forwards and wrap him in a warm hug. The group then insisted that they’d get justice for Emilio, no matter the price. After the funeral, they were visited by Kirk, who told them that he was gathering task forces to help enforce the law throughout Stonemoor under the Eye's control. Chief Flanagan then told them that since Emilio had passed, he had taken Payton on as an apprentice inventor to train Payton and gain trust. Soon after, Mayor Hartmann came to inform them that they would be monitoring the Crimson Eye's celebrations the following night. Summary Victim *'Emilio Fernandez' (killed during his parole, sliced in half) Murder Weapon *'Handsaw' Killer *'Charity Steele' Suspects Profile *The suspect rides a bicycle Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect reads the Crimson Truth *The suspect rides a bicycle Appearance *The suspect has freckles Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect reads the Crimson Truth *The suspect rides a bicycle Appearance *The suspect has freckles *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect reads the Crimson Truth *The suspect rides a bicycle Appearance *The suspect has freckles Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect reads the Crimson Truth *The suspect rides a bicycle Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer reads The Crimson Truth. *The killer rides a bicycle. *The killer has freckles. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gloomy Fairview Road. (Clues: Victim’s Upper Half, Emilio’s Handcuffs, Victim’s Locket) *Examine Victim’s Locket. (Result: Locket Revealed; New Suspect: Damien South) *Inform Judge Damien South of his husband’s death. (New Crime Scene: Victim’s Penthouse) *Investigate Victim’s Penthouse. (Clues: Emilio’s Wallet, Paper Tray) *Examine Emilio’s Wallet. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Advert Restored; New Suspect: Wyatt Hunt) *Ask Wyatt about advertising his invention to the victim. *Examine Paper Tray. (Result: Newspaper Article; New Suspect: Charity Steele) *Ask Charity about her recent release from prison. *Examine Emilio’s Handcuffs. (Result: Strange Numbers) *Analyze Strange Numbers. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Crimson Truth) *Autopsy Victim’s Upper Half. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clues: Victim’s Lower Half, Trash Can, Smashed Photo) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result: K IRONSIDE; New Suspect: Kirk Ironside) *Ask Kirk about his handgun in the courthouse lobby. (Attribute: Kirk reads The Crimson Truth) *Examine Smashed Photo. (Result: Photo Frame Restored; New Suspect: Payton Fox) *Ask Payton about being the victim’s apprentice. (Attribute: Payton is physically fit and reads The Crimson Truth) *Autopsy Victim’s Lower Half. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bicycle; New Crime Scene: Road Sidewalks) *Investigate Road Sidewalks. (Clues: Dirty Poster, Trash Can) *Examine Dirty Poster. (Result: Fine Dust) *Examine Fine Dust. (Result: Prison Chalk) *Ask Charity about defacing the poster of Emilio. (Attribute: Charity rides a bicycle, is physically fit and reads The Crimson Truth) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Broken Camera) *Analyze Broken Camera. (12:00:00) *Ask Wyatt about breaking the camera to cover up his argument. (Attribute: Wyatt is physically fit, rides a bicycle and reads The Crimson Truth) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Damien from jumping to his death. (Attribute: Damien rides a bicycle; New Crime Scene: Victim’s Kitchen) *Investigate Victim’s Kitchen. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim’s Laptop) *Examine Victim’s Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Ask Payton Fox about Emilio investigating her past. (Attribute: Payton rides a bicycle) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Execution Order) *Examine Execution Order. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Kirk Ironside about his fingerprints on the execution order. (Attribute: Kirk is physically fit and rides a bicycle) *Investigate Scales of Justice Statue. (Clues: Locked Case, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Emilio’s Wedding Ring) *Analyze Emilio’s Wedding Ring. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has feckles) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Case Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Bloody Handsaw) *Analyze Bloody Handsaw. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Handsaw; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Rise and Fall (1/5). (No stars) The Rise and Fall (1/5) *Talk to Damien about burying Emilio. *Investigate Victim’s Penthouse. (Clue: Cracked Record) *Examine Cracked Record. (Result: Record Restored) *Return the record to Damien. (Reward: Burger) *See what Mayor Daniel Hartmann wants. *Investigate Gloomy Fairview Road. (Clue: Daniel's Journal) *Examine Daniel's Journal. (Result: Daniel's Notes Revealed) *Analyze Daniel's Notes on the Eye. (09:00:00) *Return the journal to Daniel Hartmann. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Courthouse Lobby. (Clue: Flower Vase; All tasks must be completed) *Examine Flower Vase. (Result: Red Rose) *Attend Emilio’s funeral, hosted by Damien South. *See what Kirk Ironside has to say. (Reward: Resistance Jacket) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Fairview Hills Category:The Blood Kingdom